The Summoner
by Tione
Summary: Hiei is just a normal high school kid. Well, aside from the whole 'saving the world' bit and having a crush on his teacher. Oh, and that demon he just accidently summoned. HxK
1. Hiei 1, Botan 0!

**_The Summoner_**

_By Tione_

Disclaimer: One can only wish.

Prolouge: Hiei – 1, Botan – 0!

          "Hiei, help me!" Mr. Minamino* cried. The evil Mr. Kuwabara had him in a death grip, knuckles white. One could see the moon-shaped abrasions on the man's milky white skin.

          With dazzling speed, Hiei rushed forward. A swing of his sword disposed of Mr. Kuwabara, whom crumpled and made an obtrusive heap on the ground.

          He, being the evil teacher, was going to be nailed with kidnapping. That in itself was plenty for the normally quiet student to celebrate. But Mr. Minamino was also draped over Hiei, murmuring thanks in his ear.

          Then he realized just how close he was to his teacher. Just two more inches and he could close the gap between their lips…

          "Mister Jaganshi!" a voice called insistently. 

          "Hush baby, now isn't the time to talk," he whispered huskily into the ever so inviting ear… Temptation proved to be too much for he leaned in, angling his head just so and caught his teachers smooth flowers that were lips. 

          And then he woke up.

          Mr. Minamino quickly pulled away; blush as brilliant as his hair, which was saying something. The flush stretched from his cheekbones all the way up to his hairline. 

          "Erm… sorry," Hiei mumbled quickly, face studying the desk in front of him intently. There were various phrases such as "I luv u!", "j.p. & s.k. 4evah", and "fuck off!" They were scarred desks, basic high school ones.

          The instructor was… flustered, to say the least. 

          His prim, proper voice was soon regained. "Mister Jaganshi, see me after school! Class," he faltered for a moment, "… go take a break."

          To the other students, this was a perfectly great idea. They promptly cheered and rushed off, as if the fires of hell were on their very feet. Despite his extreme humiliation at falling asleep in class (and kissing his teacher), he was the last one out, his pace more of a trudge than anything.

Mukuro was waiting fir him outside the classroom.

"Score: Hiei – 1, Botan – 0!" It was common knowledge that the popular, cheerful, and generally nice and well-liked Botan had a crush on Mr. Minamino. What wasn't as obvious was that Hiei did too.  
  


"No. I fucked up really, really bad." He then proceeded to dent the nearest locker. He really hoped the hideous yellow one was Botan's. 

Mukuro could not be deterred. "You fucked up." At his vigorous nod, she continued, "So? At least you got to kiss him! That's better than that… _prep has done."_

He told her briefly about his dream but before she could make any comments concerning it (thank God), they were called back into class. 

~*~

Shuuichi was sitting at his desk, wading through various grammar assignments. The students couldn't seem to grasp that a prepositional phrase was a void of sorts and they wouldn't find the subject or verb in it. He would have to try teaching it a different way. He'd found a book that looked promising, maybe he'd buy it and see how they taught…

Someone cleared their throat and he looked up to see Principal Toguro standing in the doorway. Without invitation, he sat in a chair across from the other teacher's desk. "I heard what happened in your junior English class."

"Ah, yes. _That_-" Mr. Minamino started. However, he did not have a chance to finish when Toguro deemed what he had to say more important. 

"It does not matter if it was accidental," he cut in. "Many parents are going to be… unsettled. As you know, this is a very prestigious school with a good reputation. We do not want to ruin it. Therefore, I am taking extra precautions. Starting next week, the first of the month, you will be getting an aid." He paused for effect. "Not only to be helping you check papers," he gestured to the large stack of ungraded assignments. 

"He will also be watching you." Mr. Toguro swept out, leaving Shuuichi spluttering in indignation. 

He allowed his head to thump on the desk. The homework fluttered to the floor and scattered all about but he didn't care. He was just so tired. "Why do I teach again?" he asked himself. 

After a minute, someone told him matter-of-factly, "Because you can and you're good at it."

He lifted his head with a great amount of effort, ignoring the pounding behind his temples, to see Hiei offering him the papers. 

"Thank you," he answered sincerely. 

* - Yes, Mr.  I refuse to litter this thing with fangirl Japanese. It's all English or all Japanese for me.

Well, I couldn't help it. I had to start another one to fill the void that RD left. ^_^;; I don't think this one will be updated very often and I don't expect it to be very long. Maybe two or three more chapters before the conclusion. Also, I couldn't help but to portray Botan as the bad guy here. It needed one and she was perfect. In real life, I like Botan. 


	2. Don't Touch the Glowing Book

**_The Summoner_**

_By Tione_

**Disclaimer: Yup, I'm a Japanese guy disguised as an American teenager. Uh-huh. Therefore, YYH *is* mine, so back off! ^^;**

**A/N: 0.o Quite the response to the first chapter… I didn't think this would be so popular. And I predict that this will be much longer than I originally thought. Which is a scary thing. Me thinking, that is.**

**Oh yeah, yaoi and stereotypes abound. No offense to anyone or anything like that.**

In a high school, it doesn't take long for things to circulate the grapevine and before you could blink, everyone was talking about what was known as The Incident. With such a juicy episode, it was hard not to hear about it. Especially if you were the number one source of gossip: Boton the Prep. 

          She heard about it first thing while at her locker, the day after The Incident. Keiko, her best friend, had come up behind her and quietly whispered the information to her, wary of the blue-haired girl's reaction. 

          It was an explosive one.

          "WHAT?!? That little freak! How dare he lay a hand on my man!" Her eyes burned with a passion that promised pain towards whomever it was directed at. 

          It wasn't much of a secret that Hiei was gay. The boy had come out last year. A couple of homophobic guys had tried to scare him by sneaking up on him while he walked home. Their intent was to beat them up but they were lucky they escaped with the few injuries they obtained. After that, no one messed with him and he was perfectly fine being left alone.

          It was also common knowledge that he had a crush on Mr. Minamino. He and Botan were constantly at each others throats. It was a fierce rivalry and the fact the "happy" boy had pulled ahead of her stoked the anger burning within her. 

          When she noticed the doe-eyed girl cowering, she quickly turned to her and said, "Thanks a lot for telling me. I'll see you later, all right?"

          Keiko nodded once before quietly saying, "Don't do anything stupid. It was an accident, okay?"

          Botan smiled cruelly in response.  

~*~

          The school library was a silent place during the day; the only students that visited were never there for long. After school was another story. It was ghostly quiet and not even the librarian stuck around, 

          _All for the better_, Hiei mused darkly. People would make his mood even worse and that was definitely *not* what he needed. 

          "Stupid, stupid, stupid Mr. Kuwabara," he grumbled to himself. "He assigned me some stupid long shit that I don't want to do. I wasn't really talking… Jocks are too stupid to be counted as human beings and since I was trying to borrow a pencil from It, it's not like it's counted as talking…"

          He grabbed another book from the shelf and piled it on his growing stack. He always liked libraries. They had a musty smell about them that he found comforting. It always made him feel nostalgic. Probably some long forgotten memory that he didn't bother to dredge up brought about the feeling. 

          He glanced through more titles, looking for ones that looked like something he could use to write a seven page essay on religion. Some of them looked plain old ridiculous. Stretching an arm up as high as he could reach, he dragged a finger across the names, ignoring the streak of dust they were bound to leave. 

          He strolled along slowly, taking his time to contemplate what the titles might mean. After a while, though, his eyes glanced over them as his brain went where it pleased. He hardly noticed that he'd paced the section at least twice until something snagged his finger. 

          He snapped back to reality and cursed out of surprise rather than pain. Turning to the offending book, he glared venomously at it. The title caught his eye, despite the fact that it offended him. "How I Summoned a Demon." As if his hand had a mind of its own, he reached out and pulled it from the shelf, eliciting a cloud of dust.

          His only warning was the light footsteps he disregarded as figments of his imagination. But it was hard to disregard the hands that shoved him against the bookshelf. It quivered and for a long moment, Hiei thought it was going to fall over but it held steady. 

          He growled and quickly focused on his captor. "Let me go!" he snarled at the person. It took an instant before he recognized the person. Her name was Shizuru and she was Botan's muscle, so to speak. 

          "Here to do the Fairy's dirty work because she's too wimpy to do it herself?" Hiei taunted. Fairy was the nickname he gave to the popular girl and when he said it, he didn't mean it to be nice. Shizuru just looked at him in response. 

          "Oh, done fishing already? That looks like one small shrimp you caught," a voice drawled snidely. Botan unveiled herself and walked up to the two. 

          "Speak of the devil," Hiei muttered. He struggled against the older girl's grip but to no avail. He was stuck.

          "Stay away from my man or… bad things might happen," Botan grinned smugly at him. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, hair flipping behind her. Shizuru released him and followed close behind. Hiei glared at their retreating backs. 

          "Bitches," he shouted after them. He was graced with no answer and that suited him just fine. He would start planning his revenge on her after he got home. 

          He kneeled to pick up his scattered books, trying to ignore the throbbing in his forearms. As he collected the texts, he hardly noticed the presence of an extra one. 

~*~

          Hiei lived in a small apartment by himself. He had no parents and his guardian had taken off three months ago but he was doing fine on his own. He had trouble with parent-teacher conferences and permission slips but most of the time he could get the drunken lady next door, Atsuko, to act as his mother.

          It was late and he'd just got back from his job at Fred's Fry Joint. He was cook and hated but it paid the rent and put food in the cupboards so he wasn't complaining. 

          Sighing, he grabbed his book bag. He *had* to get good grades and be a perfect student. He had a reputation of being "bad" but he couldn't really do anything wrong lest the school call home and discover his living arrangements.

          "Let's see… I should probably do that damn report first…" he mumbled to himself and pulled out the books he'd gotten from the library. If Mr. Kuwabara thought he was going to actually try on this punishment, then he had another thing coming. He searched the titles and found one he _knew_ he hadn't selected. 

          Hiei picked it up and started to casually flip through "How I Summoned a Demon" until he came to page that looked interesting. He stopped to read it.

          _"… If you are person who thinks they are ready for something of this momentum, please repeat the spell below. However, if you are not a believer or someone who thought this book was some sort of joke, close this and remove it from your house…"_

          "What is this guy, fucking nuts?" He grumbled after reading the passage way. He flipped to the other side to find a short bit of spidery handwriting sprawled across two pages. Unheeding of the warning, he murmured the words.

"_A single bud_

_And a guarantee_

_With this blood_

_I summon thee._"

          He snickered at the corny incantation. "What, was this written by a five-year-old?" Hiei mused aloud. He closed the book with a thump and made to stuff it in his bag so he could return it when he went to work in the morning. 

          The book felt warm in his hands. Puzzled, he looked down and _the book was glowing_. There was a very light glow around it, he realized. Not overly bright but distinct enough to be seen by the human eye. With a yelp, he let it fall to the ground.

          Pages flipped rapidly, invisible wind moving them until they stopped where the incantation was. The loopy writing had turned gold. Without hesitation, Hiei scampered from the room and picked up the phone.

          "Mukuro? Get the fuck over here _right now_." 

**Heh****.**** Cliffhangerish. The first chapter had a little humor in it and I'll try to keep that theme but this chapter was an exception. -_- Any mistakes? Tell me. I want to fix them.**

**^3^**


End file.
